tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Axikasha Keiran
Axikasha Keiran, most commonly known as Ax, is a warrior originally from Libaterra and the current leader of the Blades of Vigilance. She is an old ally of the Grand Alliance, and a veteran of the Great War. After her ragtag crew of seafaring mercenaries was all but decimated, she joined the ranks of the Second Grand Alliance. She wields the sword Dawn. As of the battle inside the Ruined Kingdom, Ax is the High Cleric of Hephaestus. Biography Early Years Not So Humble Beginnings Ax was born in Lutherin, the only child of General Arthaniel Keiran and his Sinlarine wife, who died shortly after Ax's birth. Arthaniel saw great potential in his daughter as a warrior, and began training her in the ways of the blade when she was just six. Eager to prove her skills, rather than rely on her father's reputation as a war hero, Ax joined the Libaterran army disguised as a male. Though she was quickly discovered and punished, she succeeded in proving herself and rose quickly through the ranks. Ax led a fairly normal life for several years, with her best friend Viirsa Yuriev often keeping her out of trouble. Libaterran Civil War By the age of 18, Ax had risen to the rank of captain, and the civil war between the Locken Loyalists and the Rebels was beginning to intensify. Roughly a year later, Ax helped defend the capital from a Rebel attack. Here, she encountered her father, who was now with the Rebels. He demanded that she join him or be prepared to fight. He attacked, and a shocked Ax was forced to defend herself. Ax managed to best her father, killing him, but ended up with a horrible scar across her face, which she bears to this day. Confused and fed up with the current state of affairs, Ax left Lutherin. Distreyd Era First Encounter with Dawn After wandering the countryside for several months, earning money doing odd jobs, Ax encountered the mysterious Shyla Locken. Reminded of Viirsa, and wanting to protect Shyla, Ax followed the girl to Trinity Gask. The two officially met in the city's underground passages, when Shyla mistook Ax for an attacker. A truce was formed, and the two escaped the tunnel and the true attacker. They found themselves in the Temple of the Unknown God, where Ax learned Shyla's true identity: the queen of Libaterra. While the two were talking, a Cardian cleric named Schuldich Cedheros appeared with the magical blade Dawn, destined for one of the two women. Schuldich waited for the god Cardia to enter his mind, as the mortal didn't know which woman the blade was intended for. Before he could hand the blade off, the goddess Artemicia showed up. Schuldich made a desperate attempt to kill the goddess, but died at her hand. Artemicia then vanished with the blade, intending to give it to her own high cleric. The sword would not be seen again for many years to come. Battle for Lutherin and the Aftermath Ax and Shyla learned of another attack on Lutherin, and wished to do what they could to help. After stealing a Rebel cart carrying a Loyalist prisoner, the two continued towards the city. Shyla was captured in Lutherin, while Ax managed to escape amidst the chaos of battle. After searching fruitlessly for the girl for nearly a month, Ax fled Libaterra altogether, believing the queen to be dead. Ax wandered throughout other countries for the following two years, never returning to Libaterra, hiring herself out as a mercenary when she needed extra money. While in Remon, Ax heard stories of Dusk and saw the vision of Marcus Sarillius as he was made king. Reminded of the sword she saw years ago, and running low on money, Ax decided to seek the man out. On the way to the elven capital of Sanae, Ax encountered Colonel Garron Dalthas, an old friend of her father's now working with the Yamatians. Dalthas claimed to still hope for justice for Libaterra, and asked Ax to go back and help one day. Though she did her best to shrug off his words, the request would haunt for years to come. Joining the Alliance In Sanae, Ax met with King Sarillius and joined the Alliance as a mercenary. She learned from Marcus that the sword she had seen long ago, Dawn, was the twin sword of his Dusk, and that the two blades were said to unleash their full potential when used together. She befriended several members of the Alliance, including Refan d'Zarnagon, Abel Highwind, Jonathan Ferron, Hector Blackwell and Skye. She also had a chance encounter with her old friend Viirsa, who was traveling as a merchant. The two tried to make conversation, but found that time had taken its toll on their friendship. During the Battle of Folsworth Woods, Ax played a significant part in helping the Alliance gain access to the Yamatian fort. Dalthas showed up again, and rather than attacking, decided to join the Alliance. This decision proved to be his downfall, however, as he was soon slain by Captain Yasunori Amano for his betrayal. Ax, in turn, killed Amano after an intense duel. She silently promised Dalthas that she would fulfill his wish to see justice in Libaterra. After the battle, Ax pledged herself to Marcus and the Grand Alliance as a true ally, no longer a mercenary. Infiltrating Aison During the following battle to liberate Remonton from the Yamatians, Ax encountered the Shadow for the first time after a betrayal by Viirsa's companion, Shyralis. The Shadow slaughtered several of Ax's friends, and left the warrior with a deep scar on her abdomen. Once she regained her strength, Ax rushed to tell Marcus about Shyralis's betrayal, fearing the worst about Viirsa. Viirsa was placed in chains, and admitted to working with Shyralis. She stated her allegiance didn't lie with Shyralis and the Clergy of Mardük, but with her commander, the Lady Varalia Earthhaven. She revealed that Varalia was in Myridia, the capital of Aison, and had the sword Dawn in her possession. Suspecting a trap, but not wanting to pass up the opportunity, Ax formed a group to retrieve the sword with Viirsa as a guide. The group sailed to Aison and made their way to the heavily-guarded capital, unaware that they were being followed by Yousei Kaizoku and his pirates. With the aid of Captain Howdy, the group managed to infiltrate the city and the palace, though they encountered several mutated creatures and horrifying failed experiments along the way. By this point, Viirsa was heavy with Hector's child. Dawn, at Last With a bit of skill and a lot of luck, the group of heroes finally gained access to the palace itself. They wandered through the oddly-silent corridors until they found Varalia's quarters. With her allies standing guard outside, Ax crept in, expecting to find a sleeping Varalia...and instead walked in on a horrific scene: the Lady Varalia being violently raped by Kareth d'Zarnagon. Ignoring the elf's cries for help, Ax quickly located Dawn and made her way towards the door. Unfortunately, the bright glow of the blade gave her away, and Zarnagon gave chase. The Palace Guard was alerted as well, slaughtering several of the heroes as they fled. The entire infiltration ended in disaster. The Fight for Myridia As Ax led the last weary survivors out of the palace, they were met by an incredible sight: reinforcements. The bulk of the Grand Alliance had finally come to liberate the capital of Myridia, and just in time. Ax, Hector and a gravely injured Viirsa made their way to the army's white mages, hoping something could be done. With the last of her strength, Viirsa gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She died in Hector's arms. After recovering from their wounds and fatigue, Ax and a distraught Hector reentered the fierce battle taking place in Myridia. They, along with Refan and others, eventually battled their way to the throne room of Zarnagon. It was here that Ax witnessed the fateful duel between Refan and Zarnagon, both men transforming into horrific demonic forms as they fought on. Suddenly, Refan's father Omaroch d'Zarnagon appeared. He told the two men of their demonic heritage, explaining to Refan the reasons for the dark voices he's heard throughout his life. Refan, unable to accept this truth, fled the battle. Omaroch and Zarnagon left as well, their destination unknown. Ax did her best to fight on, though she lost contact with Hector along the way. By the end of the battle, Hector was still missing, assumed by the Grand Alliance to be dead or captured. Picking Up the Pieces As the Second Battle of Myridia drew to a close, Ax decided she'd seen enough bloodshed. She took Viirsa's orphaned daughter, Kaisa Blackwell, and purchased an old Yamatian ship with the last of her gold. With a crew of troubled souls just as eager to get away from their pasts, Ax and her Wanderers set sail on the Flaming Monkey. The mercenary group would sail the seas aimlessly for the next ten years, only setting foot on land long enough to restock supplies, swearing allegiance to no one but each other. Godslayer Era The Age of Emptiness Ax's carefree life on the Flaming Monkey was interruped rather abruptly, thanks in large part to her CO-Pirate Timnath's random desire to see Remon. The ship, battered and disabled by a strong storm, was forced to dock in the port town of Ravensworth. After much confusion and a nearly disastrous attack from the Ravensworth Watch, Ax and her crew anchored the ship south of Ravensworth and came ashore. They were joined by the deposed Captain of the Watch, Adram Alek, and his companions, along with the mysterious Count Belial de Ardyn and his crew. Ax and her Wanderers agreed to escort Belial to Remonton...for a fee, of course. Predictably, the trip to Remonton did not go smoothly. The travelers were ambushed by a group of Totenkopfs, but the battle was quickly ended by the innovative use of some alcohol-infused puke. They succeeded in capturing a Totenkopf prisoner, who turned out to be Izael Korath. Soon after, they captured more prisoners, two of them quite familiar: Dieter von Waldheim (a man apparently known by Belial), the missing Kaisa, and the elven archer Rhylian Loras. Rhylian and Waldheim joined the party, as they too were headed for Remonton. On Death's Trail The group finally reached the gates of Remonton, and Ax led them into the city through a hidden underground tunnel last used during the Great War. Once inside the city, all hell broke loose. King Marcus Sarillius had myseriously reappeared and in the city square, the Proninist Party was preparing to execute several prisoners. The king turned out to be genuine, though he was accompanied by the known traitor Shyralis. Though suspicious, Ax had no time to question Marcus about his advisor. With the king in tow, Ax and her companions headed for the city square, where Belial and Ax's old friend Refan were fighting. The two were soon captured and taken to the palace. As Ax and her companions found themselves surrounded by Proninists, another foe was unleashed by the Totenkopfs. This foe turned out to be an ice elemental, far deadlier than anyone could have dreamed. The elemental rampaged throughout the city unchallenged, killing anyone that got in its way. As it neared the palace, Ax and her companions gathered to make their final stand. A small group was sent to release Belial and his fellow prisoners. As Ax and Marcus stood ready with their blades, the elemental unleashed a single, devastating blizzard attack. Ax's entire crew, Adram's companions, and a large number of townspeople perished instantly in the blizzard. Reinforced by the released prisoners, and drawing strength from her anger and grief, Ax impaled the elemental with Dawn. Joined by Marcus and his Dusk, the first time the blades were used in tandem, it was enough to weaken the beast. Dawn, however, was shattered into dozens of pieces. With a violent explosion of ice that killed even more people, the elemental returned to its own plane. The devastation caused by this attack would take over a year to repair. A Game of Deception With her crew gone and her sword shattered, Ax decided to leave Remonton. She wandered for almost a year, recruiting worthy soldiers for her Blades of Vigilance, and searching fruitlessly for a way to repair Dawn. Always, she was told that the metal was strange and impossible to shape. When she finally returned to Remonton, her allies were in negotiations to rebuild the Grand Alliance. Ax pledged the strength of her Blades to the cause, and although some factions refused to join (such as Dylas Rin Theron and his White Ravens), Marcus managed succeeded in building an impressive army. The Second Grand Alliance would march at dawn to aid their Maar Sulais neighbors. That night, Marcus was kidnapped from his tent by a group of mysterious travelers. The Shadow was left behind, disguised as Marcus to lure Ax in as well. The Shadow didn't anticipate Shyralis's distrust, however, and the encounter escalated into a full-blown battle. The Shadow ignored Ax's attacks, threatening to kill all her companions in front of her unless she surrendered. After an intense fight involving Ax, Shyralis, Refan in his demonic form, Nesa Mikoto, Rhylian and several others, the Shadow was finally defeated. Refan, still in his demonic form, was unable to control himself and kissed Ax, intending to rape her. Ax was saved by Shyralis, but was quite shaken by what her friend just did to her. Ignoring her emotions for the moment, she and Shyralis disguised Ronove as Marcus and headed for the inn to form a plan. Once inside, Ax decided that she would take a small group to rescue Marcus, while the disguised Ronove would lead the march in the morning as planned. Echoes of War The heroes finally reached the Ruined Kingdom and entered its temple, the only building still intact, leaving half of their allies behind in case something went wrong. After narrowly avoiding several traps, the party came to a room with a pedestal. On the pedestal sat a bar of soap, of all things. This Soap turned out to be Ax's worst nightmare, a Soap with a will of its own...a Soap with a mission. A mission to clean dirty mouths everywhere. After an intense, Soapy battle, the heroes succeeded in capturing the Soap and securing it in Nymgrock Sigiln's bag. They continued on, finally coming to a vast hall where Marcus and his kidnappers were waiting. The kidnappers turned out to be none other than Varalia Earthhaven and Xerathas d'Zarnagon, who demanded Dawn in exchange for Marcus. Ax gave them a fake Dawn, and the party prepared to leave the temple. As usual, things didn't go as smoothly as hoped. A large group of Totenkopfs appeared from the shadows and attacked; meanwhile, Xerathas quickly realized he'd been tricked. An enraged Varalia impulsively went after Ax, and the two women carried on a personal duel as the battle raged around them. Having seen the Totenkopfs enter the temple, Ax's second group of allies wasn't far behind, and they quickly entered the fray as well. With some help from Tiyana Natiya's time magic, the battle was quickly evened out. The tides turned once more when the Soap managed to escape, attacked heroes and enemies alike. A mistake by Ax resulted in two Soaps being unleashed, but this problem would soon be...neutralized. Yet another dark figure emerged from the shadows: Jacob Seneron, the man responsible for the ice elemental's attack in Remonton, possessed by the god Nergal. As his eyes took on an eerie, golden glow, he revealed to those gathered that it had all been an elaborate setup to lure them all together. With his introduction out of the way, the possessed man hurled himself at Ax. Though Ax struggled desperately to defend herself, she was no match for the god. As the god choked the life from her, she used her last breaths telling him that people were more than just pawns. He then stabbed her in the chest, and her limp form fell to the ground. As Ax lay drowning in her own blood, she felt a blessed warmth spreading throughout her body. Her eyes flickered open, though they were not controlled by her alone. The wound in her chest closed, and she stood. The shards of the shattered Dawn flew towards Ax's outstreched hand, melding themselves together until the blade was whole once more. With the power of the Hephaestus flowing through her veins, she launched herself at the possessed Jacob. Joined by Marcus and Mori'sul Agara, an elf possessed by yet another god, Shakkan, the possessed Ax drove Nergal and his host back. As the four battled fiercely, Nergal continued to taunt Ax. He told her that Shyla Locken was in fact alive, and the true bearer of Dawn. Ignoring his words, Ax dealt the final blow, beheading Jacob and causing Nergal to abandon his host. The temple began to crumble, and Mori'sul erected a shield to protect the heroes temporarily. Leaving them with a warning about traitors in their midst, he created a portal to the outskirts of the city. The group escaped safely through the portal, but at Ax's order, the injured Totenkopfs were left behind to die. Once outside, Ax went off alone to think about the implications of what both gods had said. Hephaestus came to her once more, offering to give her his blessing if she would swear fealty to the causes of the Light. After realizing how many people had sacrificed their lives to help her and the rest of the world, Ax agreed. She became the first High Cleric of Hephaestus in over fifteen years. A Crimson Dawn Ax and her companions finally caught up with the rest of the Grand Alliance, and together, they proceeded to the capital of Maar Sul. At a ball following their arrival, Ax learned from Vaetris Redfield that the new ship of the Blades, the Hiltraud had been completed. Ax was then forced to deal with her feelings for Refan, as the man confessed his own feelings in a drunken passion, then fled. Instead of talking to him directly, Ax chose to leave him a note stating that perhaps they could be something more after the battle was over. She was also forced to confront her long-dead feelings for Shyla. In the morning, a hungover Ax was first met with a fresh face, Tobias William Murray Fenworthy, a young man wishing to join the Alliance. After welcoming him and introducing him to the king, Ax learned of the death of Count Belial. After a brief spat with Shyralis, she went to prepare for the funeral that was to take place that night. At the funeral, Ax was again confronted by Refan. After some commotion involving Desdemona de Ardyn, Ax decided to leave to check up on Marcus. She and Nymgrock stumbled upon the king just as he was kissing Desdemona's hand, which seemed to stir some jealousy in Ax's heart. They quickly escorted the king back to his own quarters and left a few Blades to keep watch, Ax trying to sort out just how she felt about Refan...and Marcus. She ran into Rhylian, who suggested that Ax be honest with her feelings. After all, if Rhylian could love a dying man who posed a threat to her safety, what did Ax have to lose? Ax and Refan got another chance to talk things through, though Ax again seemed to hold back. She told Refan that she cared for him, but needed some time to think about various things. Tears of the Sun The Winds of Wrath Sowing Season Aliases and Nicknames ; Ax : Axikasha almost never goes by her full name, preferring the simplicity of just "Ax" and feeling that "Axikasha" is far too formal. ; Captain Keiran : She is still known by some as "Captain Keiran," despite the fact that she is no longer in the military or in command of a ship. Appearance Ax has long black hair with strands of red here and there, and dark reddish brown eyes. She is around 5'10", powerful but lithe. Her arms, thighs and back are all covered in black tattoos that don't seem to have any real meaning. She still bears the large scar across her face that she received from her father. Usually wears a combination of dark red leather and black steel armor, though she sometimes wears the silver and black armor of the Blades of Vigilance. Personality and Traits Feisty, loudmouthed, sarcastic and quite often drunk, but still a rather pleasant and caring person to be around. Several things from Ax's past haunt her, though she tries to remain lighthearted most of the time, feeling that her negative emotions aren't worth wasting time on. She tends to clam up when people ask her personal questions. Despite her cocky nature, she is quite aware of her own limitations. Her bravado masks a ruthless edge...she'll do whatever it takes to ensure a victory. Recently Ax has become more serious, and more accepting of her leadership duties. She once had trouble giving orders to people, and disliked the responsibilities of being a leader, but lately she's realized that someone has to do it. Powers and Abilities Ax is an expert swordswoman, and has trained with various styles of blade since she was just six, though she prefers the broadsword. It's unclear at this time just what kind of abilities Dawn grants her, but the sword seems to give her an edge over creatures of darkness. She has minimal skill with a bow, and almost no magical ability. Relationships Arthaniel Keiran Arthaniel raised Ax from birth by himself, and did his best to give her a good life. He was often a strict father, forcing Ax to hone her skills late into the night if he felt she needed more practice. Though he had a hard time showing his emotions, he always made it clear to Ax that she was important to him and he felt she could be extraordinary. He often felt guilty for Ax not having a mother figure, but his work as one of Lutherin's highest-ranking generals didn't allow him much time for dating. This was perfectly fine with Ax, anyway; she felt there was no use for "girly" skills, and much preferred the company of her father and his friends. The last two years or so before his death, Ax noticed her father becoming more and more distant. She thought it was just the strains of war, but in truth, Arthaniel was being blackmailed by a group of Rebels using him to weaken Lutherin from within. Their price was the safety of his daughter. With Lutherin ready to fall, he willingly gave his life in their duel, hoping his death would keep her safe. Ax, however, knew nothing of this. Kaisa Blackwell Though Kaisa was raised from an infant by Ax, she looks at Ax as more of a big sister than a mother. Ax often teases the young girl, and has been known to punish her severely for getting out of line...but deep down, she loves the girl dearly. She can be a bit absentminded when it comes to caring for her, like when the girl escaped the ship in Ravensworth. It's unclear why Ax didn't try harder to get her back, but she seems to believe Kaisa is capable of taking care of herself. Marcus Sarillius Like Refan, Marcus was first introduced to Ax in Sanae prior to the formation of the Grand Alliance. The two came to trust each other very quickly, and a solid friendship was formed that would last for years to come. And like Refan, Ax became closer to Marcus as they fought together and grieved together. Marcus seemed able to be more himself around Ax, losing much of his formality and stiffness. The two have never expressed their feelings for one another, but there does seem to be a potential connection there (for example, during the Battle of Folsworth, Marcus recklessly rushed to save an injured Ax; Ax has also come to Marcus's rescue on many occasions). Nowadays, after spending ten years apart and with Marcus's advisor Shyralis always hovering about...the two seem to be quite distant. Ax still seems to bristle with jealousy when Shyralis or Desdemona get too close to the king, however. Refan d'Zarnagon Ax and Refan first met in Sanae, with Ax lightheartedly challenging Refan to a practice duel. The two became friends quite quickly, each seeming to recognize the similarities in the other. Both had troubled pasts, both had problems with their fathers, both had lost their best friend to the Clergy of Mardük (though neither would find this out for some time). Their friendship was only strengthened by the battles they fought in together and the horrible things they've witnessed. The two rarely show anything more than friendship, though something more has seemed to surface on some occasions (such as the time Refan stayed by Ax's bed all night long after she was injured, or Ax asking Refan to come with her as she left the devastated city of Remonton). Refan's forced kiss seems to have stirred some forgotten emotions in Ax's heart, though it's unclear at this time just what sort of feelings they are. Shyla Locken Though their time together was short, Ax came to care about Shyla...and those feelings may have gone past just simple friendship. She was originally drawn to Shyla when the girl was alone and seemingly defenseless, with Ax wanting to protect her. The girl's quiet and polite manner, along with her ability in combat despite her fragile appearance, reminded Ax of Viirsa. Though she tried several times to leave Shyla behind, she always found herself drawn back by an instinct to protect the girl. Shyla's capture and subsequent disappearance further eroded Ax's faith in people...and faith in herself. Viirsa Yuriev Viirsa and Ax met as children, and though Viirsa was Ax's senior by a year, she looked up to the younger girl and admired her attitude. The two grew up together quite happily, Ax's fierce and impulsive nature balanced by Viirsa's calm, quiet personality. Viirsa often had to remind Ax to control her temper, but at the same time, Ax reminded Viirsa to stand up for herself and what she believed in. The two remained close as teenagers, and at the time of Ax's disappearance, Viirsa was serving directly under her. With Ax gone, Viirsa was lost. She left her home and everything she'd ever known just to find Ax, so obviously their friendship was very important to her. Unfortunately, the years took their toll, and the two friends felt awkward together when they next met. Viirsa no doubt still felt some animosity towards Ax for leaving her behind with no explanation. Still, the two women cared for each other deeply. Ax was very distraught at the death of her best friend, and their friendship is the main thing that drives Ax to see Kaisa kept safe. See also *Dawn *Kaisa Blackwell *Marcus Sarillius *Refan d'Zarnagon *Shyla Locken *Viirsa Yuriev Category:Blades of Vigilance Category:Characters Category:Clergy of Hephaestus Category:Libaterra Category:Locken Loyalists Category:Wanderers